This invention relates to a torsion bar for a vehicle suspension assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a reinforced torsion bar.
Movement of suspension components such as control arms may be dampened by using torsion bars. Typically, the control arm is pivotally supported on a vehicle frame. The torsion bar may be connected between the control arm and the vehicle frame such that during rotation of the control arm relative to the vehicle frame the torsion bar twists to dampen movement of the control arm. Torsion bar arrangements such as those described above are particularly useful where suspension springs are difficult to package.
It is desirable to provide vehicle components with reduced weight to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle. However, a reduction in the size of the torsion bar may yield a torsion bar of insufficient strength. The prior art has proposed the use of hollow torsion bars in which reinforcing material fills the cavity of the hollow bar. This has provided a reinforced torsion bar with reduced weight. However, torsion bars are subjected to corrosion at their exterior surface which may weaken the torsion bar over time. Therefore, what is needed is a reinforced torsion bar that is less susceptible to corrosion.
The present invention provides a vehicle suspension assembly including a vehicle frame. A suspension member is pivotally supported on a portion of the frame. A torsion bar having a longitudinal axis and first and second opposing ends is supported between the vehicle frame and a suspension member by its ends. The torsion bar is twisted about the longitudinal axis in response to the suspension member pivoting relative to the frame. Resin coated reinforcing fibers are secured to the exterior surface of the torsion bar at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis. The torsion bar may be hollow to reduce the weight of the torsion bar. The resin coated carbon fibers are cured to the exterior surface by an oven or by induction heating.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a reinforced lighter weight torsion bar that is less susceptible to corrosion.